


Party Animal

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Older!Twins, Other, Twincest, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Ratchet is a bit of a wallflower.





	Party Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Was young ratch still the party ambulance in school?

                “Hey, cute baby medic! It’s been a while! Enjoying the party?”

                Ratchet winced and turned his audial receptors down even further at the loud shout that was suddenly directed into his audial. He scooted to the side and turned, looking up Sideswipe. The mech was smiling happily, a brightness to his optics that indicated he had been partaking in some of the flowing high grade.

                “No.”

                Sideswiped blinked in surprise, the smile fading a little. “No?”

                “No,” Ratchet firmly repeated.

                “Uh… ok. Don’t like _this_ party, or just not a party-person in general?” Sideswipe questioned, briefly nodding at someone across the room when they called out his name.

                “I’m not a party-person in general,” Ratchet replied, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

                “Awww, come on, not even in school? I’ve heard some pretty crazy stories about all you learned mechs – cutting loose after exams are over, late night orgies…” Sideswipe said suggestively. His orbital ridges waggled a bit.

                “No. That wasn’t me.”

                He had never enjoyed the noise, the drunken mecha falling over each other, performing indecent acts in public. He’d been dragged to a few parties by some friends, but he always made excuses to leave as soon as he could. After a while, his friends had given up on him.

                Of course, by then, they probably really weren’t his friends, he mused.

                “Huh. Well, what _do_ you like?”

                Ratchet cocked his head to the side, watching Sideswipe take a gulp of liquid from the cube in his hand. Rumor had it that the twins made the best high grade around.

                Not that Ratchet would know. He didn’t drink much either.

                “What do you mean?” Ratchet asked warily. He subtly took a step back when Sunstreaker melted out of the crowd and joined his twin by his side. Without even looking, Sideswipe handed his drink off to Sunstreaker, who took a sip.

                “I mean, what do you like to do in your free time? If you don’t like to party, that’s fine,” Sideswipe said with a shrug. “But you gotta like to do _something._ Racing, shooting, fragging? Come on, tell ole Sideswipe what your vices are. You’ve heard I can get you anything you want, yeah?”

                He’d heard. Ratchet didn’t know if he could trust it though. Surely something like that came with strings attached. And Ratchet had no spool in reserve.

                “I like to read,” Ratchet said belligerently, glaring up at the larger mech in challenge.

                Taller anyway. Ratchet bet he was stronger than both frontliners put together. Medic strength was always unerestimated.             

                Sideswipe didn’t seem to be fazed. “Read, huh? I can work with that.”

                Ratchet stiffened as Sideswipe leaned in, close to his audial. “Don’t tell anyone, but Sunny likes the romances. Gets him all hot and bothered to read the love scenes.”

                He leaned back and mimed a kiss in Ratchet’s direction. Next to him, Sunstreaker took another drink, optics lingering on Ratchet over the rim of the cube. The intense stare flustered Ratchet and he suddenly wished he hadn’t backed himself into this corner from which there was no escape.

                “Scrapper’s complete collection of ‘Metal Mysteries’,” Ratchet suddenly blurted out.

                Sideswipe blinked a few times before speaking. “A whosa whatsit now?”

                Ratchet repeated himself. It was as good a test as any to Sideswipe’s truthfulness. Ratchet had read all of the novels and had always wanted his own copies, but had never bothered to get them. Now that he was stationed on this base with little to occupy himself with outside of work, he would take what he could.

                “You said you could get anything, didn’t you?”

                “Yeah…” Sideswipe drawled. “I did. I can get that for you. You want a hard copy or is digital ok?”

                “Either. How much do you want for it?” Ratchet asked, raising his chin up. He had a few creds saved up. Surely a book series couldn’t cost that much…

                Sunstreaker leaned in and whispered something into Sideswipe’s audial. Then he remained draped over his brother’s shoulder, still staring at Ratchet. One of his hands slid down Sideswipe’s front and idly stroked the plating just above Sideswipe’s pelvic assembly.

                Ratchet hurriedly raised his gaze back up to Sideswipe’s face, his frame overly hot. The room was packed, warmth from too many bodies in one small space making Ratchet’s head spin a little. He couldn’t wait to leave and find somewhere cooler.

                “Free of charge for you, Cuteness,” Sideswipe said breezily. “I owe ya – first for me and now for Sunstreaker the other day.”

                Ratchet’s jaw dropped. “That… I was… it’s my job to repair you!”

                Sideswipe shrugged. “What can I say, you’ve got good hands. Nice, soft touch. Hey, grab a drink, all right? It might make the rest of your evening a little better. See ya around, baby bit!”

                With that, he and Sunstreaker turned and slid through the crowd, Sideswipe yelling something to the DJ. Ratchet was left in his corner, spluttering to himself. What had Sideswipe meant about Ratchet’s hands? He hadn’t been awake when Ratchet was repairing him although he watched avidly while Ratchet had reattached Sunstreaker’s arm.

                And what was with all the names?!

 

~ End


End file.
